A Night in the Limelight
by Infinity Blue
Summary: Roger gets a call from his bandmate...guess who's going to be the new lead singer? Hint: it's NOT Maureen. This one's a lot more fun and silly. Enjoy! Reviews are always welcome and appriciated :)
1. Drunken Frenzy

"ROGER DAVIS!!!" Mimi shouted, rapping her hand on Roger's bedroom door. She bent over to pull up her fishnets, which were starting to droop. She wore jean cut-off shorts over the tights, and a short white tank top. She made a fist and banged on the door some more.  
  
"Hold your horses, Mimi, I'm getting changed!"  
  
"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before," Mimi giggled. She leaned against the door and groaned. "I bet you we'll be the first couple in history to be late for their One-Year Anniversary Party."  
  
"Don't be such a drama queen," Roger said, as he opened the door, clad in a pair of Khaki pants that he hadn't known he owned until just now, and his green sweater. Mimi, who hadn't been expecting the door to open just then, fell forward against him.  
  
Roger laughed. "Besides," he said, kissing her on the cheek, "That's Maureen's job."  
  
"Well, what can I say? I'm a woman of many talents."  
  
"Mimi, I KNOW your talents," Roger smirked obnoxiously, ducking to avoid a light tap on his face.  
  
"Shall I escort you to your chariot, Milady?" he asked, taking her arm in his.  
  
"What chariot?" Mimi snickered, "You sold it, remember?"  
  
"Shhh," he joked, putting a finger against her lips.  
  
***  
  
"Surprise!" Maureen sang out, as Roger and Mimi entered The Life Café. Mark stood beside her, filming the long-awaited arrival.  
  
"Mo, it's not a surprise, you TOLD us you were throwing us a party," Roger laughed.  
  
"Well, it makes the occasion more exciting," she pouted, returning to Joanne's side. "Doesn't it, Pookie?"  
  
"Yup," Joanne smiled, shaking her head.  
  
"Here, I'll take the coats," Collins offered.  
  
"Thanks, Collins," Mimi chirped, sliding off her coat.  
  
"No problem. And hey, lookie here what I got," he said, pulling an object from under his own coat. He waggled a bottle of wine in front of Roger's face.  
  
"The older, the better," he said, taking a sip. "Right, Mark?"  
  
"Sure," Mark said, rolling his eyes. Mark had only been drunk a few times in his life.  
  
"C'mon Mark, liven up a little," Roger said, grinning. "It won't kill you to have a drink."  
  
"I will- when I'm ready. Where's the waiter?" he asked, swiveling his head around as Roger and Mimi sat down.  
  
"What's that? Oh, great." The waiter stopped when he saw who was at the table. "YOU guys."  
  
"You know you love us, Seb," Maureen said, winking at him.  
  
"Whatever. All I'm saying is you better be able to pay this time," he replied. He took everyone's order, and then left.  
  
"Pan on Roger, Mimi, Maureen, Joanne, and Collins," Mark began, as he whizzed the camera down the table, "That is while they're still sober, I mean."  
  
"Yeah, enjoy it, it won't be for much longer," Maureen said, smiling innocently at the camera.  
  
About twenty minutes later, the waiter came back with the food  
  
"Gracias, Sebastian," Mimi called after him.  
  
"De nada," he replied, winking. He always was softer around Mimi. Roger had noticed that too, and gave him a menacing glare as he strutted back down to the other tables.  
  
"A toast?" Collins offered, revealing the bottle of wine from his coat. Mark turned on the camera, not wanting to miss out.  
  
"To Roger Davis, and Mimi Marquez, on their One-Year Anniversary. May they always be there for each other, and have many more memorable moments, such as this."  
  
"And booze!" piped up Maureen, which was followed by a chastising slap from Joanne.  
  
"Golf claps," said Mark, from behind the camera.  
  
"So, cheers," Collins spoke up again, lifting his glass.  
  
"Cheers!" the glasses clinked together, and were set back down once again.  
  
"So, Pookie," Maureen said, slowly, "When are we going to have OUR anniversary?"  
  
"In your dreams," Joanne replied, smugly.  
  
Maureen stuck her tongue out.  
  
"So Meems, what'd you get for Roger?" Mark joked, turning the camera towards Mimi.  
  
"Oh, um." Mimi blushed. "I didn't get the chance to get you anything yet, Roger; I don't pick up my check at the club until Friday."  
  
"It's fine," Roger insisted, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Besides, I have a better idea," he said, winking.  
  
Mimi laughed. "What'd you get ME?" she teased.  
  
"Umm," Roger turned towards the camera for help.  
  
"Then you get none tonight!" she declared, teasingly.  
  
"Aw, MIMI!" He reached out to tickle her. Caught off guard, Mimi shrieked, and kicked out, her foot knocking into Maureen's knee, sharply.  
  
"Ow! Settle down you guys," Maureen hissed, making sure the waiter wasn't looking.  
  
"STOP!" Mimi cried, trying to dodge him as Roger continued to tickle her. She inched backward, trying to escape, and ended up landing hard on her butt, on the floor.  
  
"No more," she moaned, laying on the floor.  
  
Laughing, Roger tossed a French fry at her. It whizzed past her cheek and embedded itself into her curly hair.  
  
"Roger," she complained, her hands reaching to retrieve the fry from her hair. Her shirt rode up when she lifted her hands, and Roger flicked another crumb at her stomach. It landed in her belly button.  
  
She lifted her head, and frowned. "Don't be mean," she pouted.  
  
"Kay, truce," he said, still grinning. He reached out a hand to help her up, but then poked her in the armpit when she lifted her arm towards him. Mimi collapsed onto the ground again, giggling helplessly.  
  
"God, you two are like a couple of ten year-olds," Joanne declared, shaking her head.  
  
"Don't be jealous, Pookie, you'll get your turn," Maureen said, cuddling against her. Collins took another swig from the bottle.  
  
"We are NOT acting like little kids. We're very mature for our ages," Roger smirked. He wrapped his arm around Mimi's waist, pulling her towards him, and kissing her as he lifted her up. Mimi brushed crumbs off her shirt and snuggled against Roger.  
  
"Gimme some of that," she said to Collins, motioning for the bottle. He eagerly handed it over to her, and she took a long sip, passing it around the table.  
  
"Aw, come on Mark, don't be a spoil sport," Roger complained, as Mark attempted to hand the bottle back to Collins without taking a sip.  
  
"I am NOT a spoil sport," Mark snapped, stubbornly. "I'm not thirsty."  
  
"Not thirsty?" Maureen laughed. "Hon, since when is thirst an excuse for wine? C'mon, Pookie!"  
  
"Well, alright," he sighed, giving in. "But just a little bit . . .'  
  
***  
  
"GOOD MORING, GOOD MORNING, GOOD MORNING! IT'S TIME TO RISE AND SHINE!" Mimi screeched, as she jumped up and down on the couch. It was One in the morning, and everyone was sprawled around in Roger and Mark's living room. Roger was trying to sober up by taking a nap on the couch, which was impossible with Mimi singing her ridiculous songs. Maureen, Joanne, and Collins were on the other side of the room, giggling madly. Even Mark, who'd seemingly rather lose his virginity again (which he was also hesitant about) than get drunk that night.  
  
"Mimi, it's not even the morning, it's dark," he groaned. His head killed.  
  
"Doesn't matter- it's One IN THE MORNING!" she shouted, as she continued the rest of the song,  
  
"GOOD MORNING, GOOD MORNING, GOOD MORNING- I HOPE YOU'RE FEELING FINE! IT'S TIME TO GET UP, GET OUTTA BED IT'S TIME TO GET UP, YOU SLEEPYHEADS, ALL YOUR DREAMS ARE COMING TRUE- DOO DEE DOO DOO DEE DOO DOO DEE DOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Mimi finished up the song on a painfully high note, and flopped down besides Roger, smothering her laughter against the couch cushion.  
  
"Close on Mark," Mark giggled, as he clumsily switched on the camera. "Stoned and loving it."  
  
"It sounds like the name of a movie," sighed Maureen. "Drunk and Loving It- Pookie, you could direct!"  
  
"Okay," giggled Joanne.  
  
Collins belched, sending Mimi and Roger into hysterics again.  
  
"Oy vay," Mark moaned, laughing helplessly as he collapsed beside Joanne.  
  
"Well," Roger said, sobering up a bit. "I know you guys aren't going to driving home, but I don't think you should be walking either."  
  
"Walking?" Maureen exclaimed, "We're going to FLY!"  
  
"So," Roger continued, "You three could camp out in here tonight. Mark, Mimi, Roger and I will sleep in our rooms."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Collins groaned, "My head's killing me. I'd probably end up collapsing on the sidewalk and get mugged."  
  
Roger stumbled over to the closet, and pulled down some blankets and quilts, tossing them carelessly at Maureen and Joanne.  
  
"Thanks, Pookie," sang Maureen.  
  
"I'm over here," Joanne said.  
  
"Night, Guys. Mark, for God sakes, stop laughing, it wasn't THAT funny. Come on Mimi, let's go to bed."  
  
Mimi obeyed, and followed him into the bedroom.  
  
"Ugh," she groaned, as she collapsed on the bed. "I feel like I've been hit by a freight."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Mimi pulled on a pair of white flannel pajamas, dotted with tiny red hearts. It'd been a Valentine's present from Roger. He realized now how corny it was. But still, he admired how cute she looked in them.  
  
He slid into bed next to her. His head pounded. He put his arm around Mimi, and closed his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Roger woke up to the sound of the shower being turned on. He sat up in bed, and then groaned. His head felt as if it weighed a thousand pounds. He dry- swallowed a couple of Tylenol, and went into the Living Room. Maureen and Joanne were up, and seemed to be calmer than they were last night. Collins was popping some toast into the toaster. Roger failed to remind him it didn't work.  
  
"Morning, Roger."  
  
"Morning, Mark," he greeted. Mark's hair was disheveled, and his glasses crooked, but all in all, he looked a lot better than he did last night.  
  
Mark smiled, shakily. "How about last night?" he chuckled.  
  
"Twas a night to remember." Roger glanced at the clock. "I've got a practice with the Hungarians in 2 hours. I'm gonna go change."  
  
"Nooo problem," Mark replied, switching on the camera, facing it towards himself. "Part two: the hangover," he said to the camera.  
  
Roger walked by the passed the bathroom- and then stopped. What was that noise? Someone singing? He held his ear to the door. Mimi was singing in the shower. "Black velvet, and that little boy's smile, black velvet and that slow southern style. A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees . . ."  
  
Roger raised his eyebrows. Not because his girlfriend was hung over and singing in the shower- but because she sounded GOOD.  
  
Well, Roger thought, you learn something new every day, and thought nothing more of it. He went into his room to change.  
  
Mimi came in soon after, her robe clutched closed with one hand. "What's wrong?" she said, eyeing the amused look on his face.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Roger replied. Mimi gave him a weird look, and searched in the closet for something to wear.  
  
"Black velvet, if you please," Roger sang, mockingly.  
  
Mimi looked up. "Huh?"  
  
"You were singing in the shower."  
  
"I was?" She let out a surprised laugh. "Sorry about that. I must have made the walls peel."  
  
"No, it was good," Roger insisted.  
  
Mimi shrugged, and pulled on a mini skirt and tights, and then pulled a black spaghetti-strap top over her head.  
  
"So, how'd you like last night?" she asked, snuggling against him.  
  
"I haven't had that much fun in while," Roger chuckled, kissing her. "You know, you're sexy when you're drunk."  
  
"Don't I know it," Mimi smirked. "C'mon, I'm hungry, let's get something to eat."  
  
The two entered the living room side by side.  
  
"Roger, there's a call for you," Joanne said suddenly, and handed Roger her cell phone.  
  
"Why'd they call on your phone?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
"You haven't been paying your bills, so your phone's out. I guess they got my number to reach you." She shrugged.  
  
"Hello?" Roger said, putting the phone against his ear.  
  
"Oh, hey, Chad." Chad was a member of The Well Hungarians. He played the bass.  
  
"Yeah, me and Mimi celebrated last night," he said, a smile coming across his face. His expression suddenly turned into a frown. "Candace? What's wrong with her? SHIT." His brow furrowed. "We've got a gig coming up on SATURDAY, Chad. What are we gonna do? Yeah, I guess we'll have to. I'll get back to you. Bye." He pushed the off button, and handed the phone back to Joanne.  
  
"What's wrong, Baby?" Mimi asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
Roger sighed. "You know Candace, who was going to sing the leads for our gig on Saturday?"  
  
Mimi nodded.  
  
"Well, she's got Strep. Or so Chad says. I bet she's just hanging low somewhere with her boyfriend," he said, disgusted.  
  
"That's too bad," Mark said, coming over to them. "Are you going to have to cancel the gig?"  
  
"I don't know," Roger sighed. "Unless we find someone else to sing, we're gonna have to."  
  
"I'm sorry, Baby," Mimi said, squeezing him tighter. "Something'll come up."  
  
"Yeah, I guess- wait, Mimi! Maybe YOU can sing!"  
  
Mimi stared at him blankly for a moment, to see if he was joking. When she realized he was serious, she started shaking her head violently. "No, no, no! I can't get up in front of a bunch of people and sing! I'd get stage fright. Besides," she said, throwing up her hands, "I CAN'T sing."  
  
"First of all, Meems, you perform in front of people ALL THE TIME at the club, and furthermore- you CAN sing. I heard you in the shower."  
  
"When was this?" Maureen asked, confused.  
  
Roger ignored her. "Mimi, if you sound that awesome when you're drunk, imagine how it would be if you were sober."  
  
Mimi laughed. "I guess I'd HAVE to be drunk, 'cause that's the only way you're gonna get me up there."  
  
"That can be arranged," Maureen piped up. "Or, of course, you could have ME sing."  
  
"Honeybear, shhh," Joanne whispered.  
  
"Please, Mimi? You're our only hope. Chad's girlfriend, Karmine already wrote a song for the band. We just got the music down to it, and now all we need is someone to sing. It's not like one of my sappy songs either. You'll like it." He got down on his knees and bent down to wrap his arms around Mimi's legs. Even on his knees, he was taller than her.  
  
"Do it for me?" he looked up at her, his eyes pleading.  
  
Mimi sighed. "Well, I guess I can TRY. I mean, I've never sang before, and I wouldn't want to be the cause of your band sounding terrible."  
  
"You won't," he promised, gathering her into his arms for a hug. "So, you'll do it?"  
  
Mimi sighed. "Yes," she said, and then smiled weakly.  
  
Roger kissed her gently on the lips. "You're a lifesaver, Meems. I'm gonna go call Chad and tell him the news!" He was about to grab the phone from the cradle, and then remembered it wasn't working. He turned to Joanne, who was already fetching her phone from her bag. He turned it on and sauntered happily into the other room.  
  
Mimi sat down at the table.  
  
"Oh, Mimi, this is going to be so awesome!" Maureen gushed. "I mean, I would do it if Roger asked, but as we all already know- he won't." She turned towards Mimi.  
  
"Aw, honey, don't be nervous. We'll be there every step of the way. And it'll all be over soon, anyway. You know that, right?"  
  
"Right," Mimi sighed. "I guess all we can do is hope, right?" she said, trying to cheer herself up.  
  
"Atta girl," Collins said, already in a good mood.  
  
"Zoom in on Mimi- SUPERSTAR," Mark said, focusing the camera on Mimi's worried face.  
  
"Not now, Mark," Maureen scoffed, pushing the camera away.  
  
"Sorry," he said giggling, still a bit hung over. "I couldn't resist."  
  
They could hear Roger in the other room on the phone with Chad.  
  
"Yeah! I didn't even know she could sing until this morning! Long story. This is gonna be great, you'll see Chad, see can sing! Alright, see you there."  
  
Roger returned. "Practice is in about an hour at CBGB's. We'd better get something to eat, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Mimi squeaked.  
  
Roger kneeled down beside her. "It's going to be fine, Mimi," he promised. "You'll see."  
  
After a few bites each of Collins's toast, they retrieved their coats from the closet, and headed down to CBGB's.  
  
Mark picked the camera back up. "Did any of you hear her sing?" he asked the others.  
  
They all shook their heads, no.  
  
"I hope he wasn't drunk when he heard her," Mark said, sighing. "Otherwise Chad and the others really WILL be surprised."  
  
"Have a little faith, Marky," Maureen said, shoving him playfully. "It'll be fine."  
  
"I hope so," Mark agreed. "For Roger's sake, I hope so." 


	2. The RunThru

"C'mon, Mimi," Roger said, taking Mimi's hand as they reached CBGB's, "You'll do FINE. We're on your side. And if it doesn't work out- who cares?" he tried to assure her.  
  
"Alright," Mimi said, uncertainly.  
  
They entered the dimly-lit bar, where Chad and the others were waiting.  
  
"Well, it took you long enough, Roger. You're half an hour late," exclaimed Chad, as he looked up from tuning his bass.  
  
"Sorry, Chad. I practically had to drag Mimi down here."  
  
"Why? Is she nervous? Did you have to bribe her?" he laughed in spite of himself, but stopped when he saw the pissed look on Mimi's face. "Sorry. How you doing, Mimi?"  
  
"Super," Mimi replied.  
  
"Well hey, you can't have that attitude onstage. The people are gonna be wondering where Candace is. It shouldn't be a problem, though. Sex it up a little bit, okay?"  
  
"Chad," Roger warned . . .  
  
"I'm just kidding Roger, lighten up, will you? Anyway Mimi, you know the guys? This is Matt," he pointed to a young looking guy with bleached spiky hair, who nodded his head in acknowledgement.  
  
"That's Andy, behind the drums." A hand adorned by a single drumstick waved over the cymbals.  
  
"And that's Stu, on the keyboard. Well, everyone know each other? Guys, Mimi, Mimi, Guys. Okay, let's get started."  
  
He turned to talk to Matt, and Roger stepped in beside Mimi.  
  
"Sorry about that. He can be an ass when he's under stress," Roger apologized.  
  
"It's fine, I'm used to it." Mimi forced a smile. "Besides, how bad could this turn out?"  
  
"Alright, here're the lyrics for the song Candace was going to sing," Chad said, thrusting a sheet of paper at Roger and Mimi. Roger looked over Mimi's shoulder, reading the words.  
  
"Karmine wrote this?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"Yup" said Chad, proudly. "The woman impresses me more every day."  
  
Roger rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay, we'll do the song one time with just the music. Mimi, you're gonna sing with us the second time."  
  
"Right."  
  
Roger picked up his fender in one hand, and climbed up onstage beside Matt.  
  
"Right. One, two . . . one two three," Andy counted, and the Well Hungarians started to play.  
  
Mimi listened, and watched. It sounded okay, so far. Matt was practically on top of his guitar, and Roger and Chad strummed away furiously. Stu, who seemed to be very quiet, just kept at the keys, barely glancing up to acknowledge anyone.  
  
Mimi couldn't see Andy, but by the bangs and crashes she could hear from behind the Drum Set, she detected that he must have been really going at it.  
  
The song was about four minutes long, and seemed to end as fast as it had started.  
  
"So, what'd you think?" Chad asked Mimi, swinging his bass to the other shoulder.  
  
"I like the sound of it," Mimi admitted.  
  
"Great. So, you wanna try singing now?"  
  
Mimi looked to Roger. He nodded, encouragingly.  
  
"Alright," she said, and Chad helped her climb onstage.  
  
Matt stepped forward to lower the mike, which was about two times taller than Mimi.  
  
"Thanks," she said, blushing.  
  
"No problem," he replied coolly, stepping back.  
  
"You got the words?" Chad asked.  
  
Mimi waved them in his face.  
  
"Okay, we're set. Andy, start off."  
  
The music started up again. Chad nodded his head toward Mimi, and she started to sing, quietly.  
  
"LOU-DER," Chad shouted over the music.  
  
She sang a little louder, but Stu's drums seemed to drown her voice out.  
  
"STOP,' Chad said, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Is there a problem?" he asked Mimi.  
  
"You guys are drowning her out," Roger spoke up. "Andy, keep it down a bit, okay? And Matt, is there anyway to lower that thing? You're going to blow people out of their seats."  
  
"That's the IDEA," Matt insisted.  
  
"Just do it, Matt," Chad said. He sighed. He turned to Roger. You sure this is gonna work?"  
  
"It will," he said, simply.  
  
"You sure she can sing?"  
  
Mimi was tired, and her ears were ringing from all the noise. She crouched down beside the mike, waiting impatiently.  
  
"She CAN sing. I've heard her. Just keep the band down more."  
  
"Okay," Chad sighed, "But I hope you're not just giving her props because she's your girlfriend."  
  
Mimi lifted her head up, annoyed. She'd show him, she thought to herself, standing to her feet.  
  
"Well, boys, are we going to stand here making love to our instruments, or are we going to play something?" she asked, adjusting the mike so it was just her height.  
  
Chad looked impressed by her new attitude. "From the top, guys." He nodded towards Andy, and once again, they began to play.  
  
Mimi sang louder, this time.  
  
Roger watched her from his side of the small stage, amazed. He'd NEVER known she could sing like that. Mimi seemed to be really getting into it, too. She tossed her head, and even winked seductively at the invisible audience.  
  
When she finished, Stu actually walked over from the keyboard and clapped, loudly. Matt set down his guitar and also applauded, and Andy, whom Mimi hadn't even seen his face yet, stood up and clapped. Chad stood there, shocked.  
  
"That was great, Babe," Roger whispered, pulling her towards him for a hug.  
  
"You think so?" she said, giggling.  
  
"Meems, it was AMAZING. How come you never sang for me before?" he asked, pretending to pout.  
  
"Well, you know, I've gotta be in a certain mood," she said, smiling. Roger turned to Chad. "So, what'd you think?"  
  
"She's good," Chad admitted. "She makes Candace sound like . . . like Cher." The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alright, let's run through it two more times, and then call it quits, alright?"  
  
Andy started on the drums again, and automatically, everyone began to play. Mimi watched Roger this time as she sang. He smiled and winked at her. She returned the gesture, and turned back to the non-existent audience, moving back and forth, and swaying to the rhythm. Roger lowered his head and struggled to keep up with the tempo, strumming until his fingers were numb.  
  
***  
  
Roger and Mimi leaned against the stage, waiting as the rest of the band packed up to leave for the day. Chad zipped up his base in its case, and hopped offstage so that he was standing beside Roger.  
  
"She's good," Chad said, trying to come off as discreet.  
  
"Don't tell me that," Roger said, laughing, "Tell HER."  
  
"You are," Chad insisted, as Mimi blushed.  
  
"Let's go home. All stars need their rest," Roger said, putting his arm around Mimi.  
  
"Which means you need a nap too," she said, giggling.  
  
"We could take one together," he said, waggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Alright, let's go!" she pulled on her coat and tugged on Roger's hand, who eagerly followed her out.  
  
***  
  
As soon as Roger and Mimi got to the door to the apartment, the door swung open, revealing Maureen with a flushed, excited look on her face.  
  
"Well, how did it go?" she demanded, pulling them both inside.  
  
"I guess we'll have to take a rain check," Roger grumbled, as he closed the door behind them.  
  
"It was good," Mimi admitted, giving Roger a sympathetic look.  
  
"Close on Mimi: The Diva of Avenue B," Mark announced, zooming in on the three of them.  
  
"Right. I'll give up my title- but just until after the gig," said Maureen, giving in. "So, how were the guys?"  
  
"Was Chad a dick to you too?" Mark asked.  
  
"I refuse to answer any questions without my agent's permission," joked Mimi, clinging to Roger's sleeve.  
  
"They loved her!" Roger said, triumphantly.  
  
"Golf claps!" called Collins cheerily, as he and Joanne entered the room.  
  
"We'll have to bring a bouquet, Pookie," Maureen said, sliding her arm through Joanne's.  
  
"Of course," she said, smiling.  
  
"Ooh, Mimi, you're so lucky!" gushed Maureen. "I've always wanted to be up onstage!"  
  
"You HAVE been up onstage," Joanne reminded her.  
  
"Yeah, but that wasn't really a stage . . . and this will be in front of a bunch of people!"  
  
"Yeah," Mimi said, turning to Roger, nervously. "How about that?"  
  
"Meems, you're in front of hundreds of people you don't know when you're at the club. What's the difference doing a gig with us?"  
  
"I'm just nervous," she grumbled. "Give me a break."  
  
Roger kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry," he said. "Well, as much as I love Collins's toast, I'm hungry again. Let's all go to the life to celebrate our new-founded talent?"  
  
"Lets!" Maureen agreed, pulling out her and Joanne's coats.  
  
"Lunch's on me," Roger announced.  
  
"You sure?" Mark asked, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Sure, I'm sure. Lead the way, Marky," Roger cried, using one of Maureen's many pet names.  
  
Mark rolled his eyes, and nose-dived down the hall.  
  
"So what are you singing, Meems?" Collins asked, as the rest of them walked down the hall.  
  
"You'll see," Roger cut in, before Mimi could say anything. "Chad's girlfriend wrote it, so you wouldn't know it anyway."  
  
"Well, we all like surprises," declared Maureen, as she and Joanne strutted down the hallway together.  
  
"The gig's in two days. Excited?" Roger asked, smiling as he put his arm around Mimi.  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm excited and nervous at the same time."  
  
Roger nodded, understandingly.  
  
"Well, we'll see, won't we?" she grinned. "C'mon Davis, let's catch up!" 


	3. An Unpleasant Surprise

"Hello, Sebby!" Maureen sang, as the group entered The Life Café.  
  
"Christ almighty," said Seb, when he saw them. "Are you guys trying to get me fired???"  
  
"Now, whatever gave you that idea?" exclaimed Maureen, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "We'll take the best table you have, sir. Only the best for our little Rock Star."  
  
"Who's the Rock Star?" Seb smirked.  
  
Mimi gave an unenthusiastic wave from behind Roger.  
  
"MIMI?" he exclaimed, looking skeptical.  
  
"Gig' this Saturday at ten thirty. It's at CBGB's," Maureen said, before he could say anything more. She patted him on the arm. "You'll be there"  
  
"Oh um . . . sure."  
  
"Good," Maureen smiled. "Big tippy for you! Lead the way, Sebastian!"  
  
Seb led them to a table in one of the dim lit corners of the building. When they were all settled into their seats, and their orders had been taken, Mark finally spoke up, his camera in hand, of course.  
  
"So, Mimi," he said, zooming in on Mimi, who was leaning against Roger. "How's life as a diva going for you so far?"  
  
"I'm HARDLY a diva, Mark," Mimi replied, rolling her eyes. "I'm not even that good."  
  
"Aw don't exaggerate," Roger joked.  
  
Mimi shot him a look.  
  
"I'm just kidding Meems. You're amazing." He kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Well, you would know," she said, teasingly.  
  
"I've gotta piss," Collins suddenly said, standing up. He turned to the others. "I'll be back in a few."  
  
"Take your time," Roger said, "We can't have you eating with a full bladder, now can we?"  
  
"Thanks for understanding," Collins laughed. He turned and left for the Men's Room.  
  
"I can't believe it, Mimi," Maureen continued, "Is this your first time singing in public?"  
  
"Yeah," said Mimi, "I've never sang in my life before, really." She turned to Roger. "When was the first time you performed?"  
  
"Well . . .," Roger said, slowly. "I had a garage band back when I lived in Scarsdale. I was the lead singer and I played guitar."  
  
"YOU were in a garage band?" Maureen said, amused.  
  
"Yup. When I was about sixteen. It pissed my folks off though. Now that I think about, we really sucked. We thought we were awesome, though. We never got out of the garage anyway." He turned to Mark. "You remember that, Mark? My mom used to come downstairs and scream for us to be quiet."  
  
"Yeah," said Mark, chuckling, "She said that you were keeping Rachel from sleeping."  
  
"Rachel?" Mimi said, confused.  
  
"My sister," he explained. "She was probably three or four around then. We were never really close."  
  
Mimi nodded. She hadn't seen her own sister, Isabella, in about two years.  
  
"Were you in the band, Mark?" asked Joanne.  
  
Mark smirked. "ME? God, no. I just shot tapes of them playing, and sent it out to different people, hoping to get them gigs. No such luck." He paused. "Hey, Roger, you remember what you guys called yourselves?"  
  
"No," Roger said, too quickly.  
  
"You don't?" Mark laughed, "I don't know how you could forget a name like that."  
  
"What was it?" Mimi asked, curiously.  
  
"It was "Metal Magnolias," Mark said, before Roger could say anything.  
  
"Metal Magnolias?" Maureen repeated. "What the hell is that?"  
  
"The drummer's girlfriend thought it up," Roger grumbled. "We thought it was cool at the time."  
  
"Yeah, you also thought the band was cool at the time too," Mark laughed.  
  
"Shut up Mark, you thought we were good too," Roger protested.  
  
"Well, you know," Mark shrugged.  
  
"I bet you were good Baby," Mimi giggled.  
  
Roger sighed. "Alright, let's stop talking about it. Forget I brought it up, okay?"  
  
"Sorry Roger," Mark said, trying not to smile.  
  
"Right." He tried to change the subject. "You think Collins is alright? He's been in the bathroom a long time."  
  
Just then, Collins emerged and sat down next to Maureen.  
  
"Hey, what took you so long?" Mark asked, "Everything come out alright?"  
  
"Um, yeah," Collins was blushing.  
  
"It's okay, we all have our accidents," Roger said, winking at Mark.  
  
"No, it's not that . . ., it's just- I met someone."  
  
"In the bathroom?" said Maureen, frowning.  
  
"No, not in the bathroom. When I came back outside."  
  
"Well, how about that," chuckled Roger. "Does this someone have a name?"  
  
"Yeah," said Collins, fidgeting in his chair, nervously. "It's Frankie."  
  
"Well, where is this Frankie? Should we invite him to join us?"  
  
"Well, actually," Collins said, slowly, "It's a SHE."  
  
The table was silent for a moment.  
  
"But, aren't you um, you know . . .," Mark stammered.  
  
"Well, you know, Angel sort of taught me to look at different things from different perspectives," Collins said.  
  
Maureen and Mimi nodded, understanding. Roger and Mark were still shocked. They'd known Collins for almost three years now, and he'd never been attracted to women in that whole time.  
  
"So . . . you get her number?" Maureen said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah, I told her she could come over to my place. I wrote down my number for her."  
  
"Wow," said Mimi, raising her eyebrows, "Sounds like you two are getting close pretty fast."  
  
"Yeah," he said, a faint smile coming over his lips.  
  
"Collins, does she know about . . ." his voice trailed off.  
  
"Angel? I didn't tell her."  
  
The group looked at him, quizzically.  
  
"I will, when the time's right," he said, quickly. "I just don't want her to be turned off right away, you know?"  
  
Slow head-nods answered him.  
  
"Well, we're all looking forward to meet her," Mimi assured Collins, bringing a pleased look to his face.  
  
"Are you going to bring her to the gig?" Roger asked.  
  
"Eventually I'll lead up to that- it'd be like a first official date, you know?" he sighed. "I can't remember the last time I dated a girl. Must have been back in High School or something."  
  
"Regina?"  
  
All heads turned to Mark, confused.  
  
"Remember? Her name was Regina. She was the one with the cornrows and those baggy T-shirts?"  
  
"Yes," Collins said, smiling, "I remember her."  
  
"Taking a trip down memory lane, I see?"  
  
It was Benny.  
  
"Benny, what are you doing back?" Roger asked, disgusted. "I thought Muffy and you moved away."  
  
"ALISON and I have decided to separate for the time being," Benny snapped. Mimi shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  
  
"I wonder why she kicked you out," Roger smirked.  
  
"Actually, it was my decision. On top of her bitching twenty-four seven, she got another dog. One of those damn Chihuahua things. She's calling it Evita the 2nd."  
  
Collins snickered.  
  
"So I hear you've decided to look at some new fish?" he asked Collins, smirking.  
  
"Fuck off, Benny," Roger grumbled. "Don't you have some clients to tend to?"  
  
"Nah, I'm taking some time off. Guess I'll see you guys around then." He winked at Mimi, who gave him a fiery look, accompanied by her middle finger.  
  
"Tough crowd," Benny muttered. He got up and left the table.  
  
"Asshole," mumbled Roger, putting his arm around Mimi.  
  
"I thought he was gone for good," complained Maureen.  
  
"Well apparently MUFFY is too good for him," Mark snickered.  
  
Collins sighed. "Oh, well," he said, "Anyone up for desert?  
  
***  
  
The group went their different ways once they'd finished. Maureen, Joanne and Collins walked down the street to their apartment, and Mark, Mimi and Roger walked the opposite way to theirs.  
  
"So, you just crash?" Roger asked Mimi, as they stepped inside Roger's bedroom.  
  
"Actually," she said, smiling, "I had another idea."  
  
"Oh?" he said, pretending to be surprise.  
  
"Yeah," she said, slipping off her coat. "Remember, you said we had a rain check?"  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Roger woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. He groaned, and sat up, bumping his head on the bed post. Mimi stirred beside him.  
  
"You gonna get that?" she grumbled, her curly hair all tangled up.  
  
"Yup." He rubbed his head with the back of his hand, and stumbled into the kitchen. He didn't remember paying for the phone bills. Collins must have fixed it somehow, he thought, as he swiped the phone out of its cradle.  
  
"Hello?" he grouched.  
  
"Good morning to you too."  
  
"Chad?" Roger rubbed his eyes with his fist.  
  
"Who else would be calling you this early?"  
  
"What do you want?" Roger demanded, not in a friendly mood. Mimi had gotten out of bed, and walked into the kitchen, standing next to him and yawning.  
  
"Well, I just heard from the guys yesterday that Candace is back."  
  
"How about that," said Roger, rolling his eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Mimi asked, tugging on his sleeve. Roger held up his finger and put the phone back against his ear.  
  
"Where was she?"  
  
"How the hell would I know? Here, there, New Jersey, Chelsea. That girl's all over the place."  
  
Roger nodded, forgetting that Chad couldn't see him.  
  
"So anyway, now she's saying she still wants to do the song."  
  
Roger groaned. "What'd you tell her?" he asked.  
  
"What do you think? I told her the truth. I told her that your girlfriend was going to be subbing for her for this once gig. She didn't take it too well. She's all screwed up with her drugs right now."  
  
"Right," said Roger. "So what are we going to do about her?"  
  
"Well, first of all, I'm not gonna let her onstage in her condition. She'd probably belch into the microphone and then end up falling asleep in some guy's lap. Second of all, compared to Mimi, Candace is horrible. I mean, the only reason we had her in the first place was because we were desperate, and she was the only girl willing to sing for the band. But Mimi . . ., she can REALLY sing, Roger."  
  
"I know," said Roger, restraining a smile. Mimi tapped her foot impatiently, waiting to find out who was on the phone. It's Chad, he mouthed to her. Mimi frowned.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Roger repeated, scratching his head.  
  
"That's the thing. If I say no, she's likely to make an unforgettable appearance anyway. And you know how pleasant THAT would be. I dunno, maybe we could pay her to stay away or something?"  
  
"Chad. It's CANDACE. Money won't cut it with her. She needs what she wants."  
  
"Well . . . there is ONE thing that she said would satisfy her enough to stay away on Saturday. But you're not gonna like it."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"You know that little friend of yours with the glasses? Who practically has a camera growing out of his ass?"  
  
"My best friend? Mark? Yeah," Roger snapped, angrily.  
  
"Well, she saw him at the last show, and thought he was pretty cute. She said that if you could hook the two of them up for tonight, she'd leave you alone."  
  
"WHAT?!" Roger exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, I'm just repeating what Candace told me. She's nuts, I agree, but I think we should do it."  
  
"Chad, Mark's not going to go out with some Crack Whore," Roger said, exasperated. Mimi gave him a 'What the HELL?' look.  
  
"Well, think about it, Roger. It'd only be for one night. And then we could still have the show, and Mimi could sing. It'll be worth it."  
  
"That's easy for you to say. You're not going to be the one whom Candace will be harassing the whole night."  
  
"Just consider it, okay? Practice is tonight at 8:30, and it's either going to be Mimi or Candace at the mike. I'll talk to you later, okay Roger? You don't have to do this if you don't want to."  
  
"Right," Roger said, coldly. "I'll talk to you tonight Chad." He dropped the phone back into its cradle and groaned loudly.  
  
"What did he say?" Mimi asked, who had become extremely impatient. Roger told her what Chad had told him.  
  
"That BITCH," Mimi exclaimed. "Who the hell does she think she is? Besides, Mark wouldn't even go down the hall and back with her."  
  
"He might do it for me," Roger said, lamely. Mimi blinked.  
  
"We don't really have a choice, Mimi. You still wanna sing, right?"  
  
"Well, yeah," she admitted.  
  
"Then I'll tell Mark what's going on, and see what he says. If he says no, then we'll just take it from there."  
  
"Roger," Mimi said, carefully, "It's alright if Mark says no. I don't want this THAT badly. I don't want Mark to suffer on my account."  
  
"I'll see what he says," Roger repeated. When Mimi didn't answer, he wrapped his arms around her small shoulders for a hug.  
  
"It'll be fine," he assured her, running his fingers through her curly hair.  
  
"Okay," she said, tonelessly into his pajama top.  
  
"I'll ask Mark when he gets up."  
  
"Ask Mark what?" Mark had appeared in the kitchen. His glasses sat crooked on his nose, and his pajamas were rumpled. Roger and Mimi exchanged glances.  
  
"I'd think you might want to sit down for this one, Mark," he sighed. 


	4. New Love, Old Habits

"What's the matter?" asked Mark, settling into a narrow wooden chair at the kitchen table.  
  
"Well, Chad just called," Roger said, slowly. "He says that Candace is back in town."  
  
"Ouch. That sucks. Does that mean you can't sing anymore, Mimi?"  
  
"Not exactly," said Roger, answering for Mimi. "She DOES want to sing still, unless we do this one thing for her . . ."  
  
"And that would be?" said Mark, pouring himself a glass of water.  
  
"If you go out with her tonight."  
  
Water spewed from Mark's mouth, missing Mimi by a millimeter, as she hopped out of the way.  
  
"Candace wants to go out with ME? WHY? Why would ANYONE want to go out with me?"  
  
"You're cute, boyishly charming, and obnoxious," Mimi said, simply.  
  
Roger shrugged. "Yeah, I guess that about sums it all up," he said.  
  
"So if I take her out tonight, she'll leave you guys alone and let Mimi sing?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Well . . ." Mark said, scratching his chin. "It would only be for one night, right? I guess it wouldn't be too bad." Mark had never met Candace before.  
  
"Um, Mark, the thing is," Roger said, carefully, "Candace is a junkie. She sleeps around with EVERYONE. She's not exactly someone you'd want to have around for company."  
  
"Sounds like someone I know," Mark mumbled.  
  
Mimi lifted her head, angrily. "Fuck you!" she snapped.  
  
"I wasn't talking about YOU, Mimi," Mark yelled, angrily.  
  
Mimi huffed and folded her arms over each other.  
  
"Look, fighting's not gonna get anyone anywhere, okay?" Roger pleaded. "We're leaving it up to you, Mark. If you take Candace out just this one time, then Mimi will be able so sing at the gig on Saturday, and Candace will leave us alone. If not, Candace will sing instead."  
  
"I don't WANT to, Roger. But if I don't, I'm gonna end up looking like the bad guy, am I right?"  
  
"No, Mark," Roger exclaimed, exasperated. "Me and Mimi already decided that if you don't want to go through with it, it's fine. Candace'll just sing instead."  
  
Mark sighed, feeling guilty. "I'll do it," he muttered.  
  
Roger rose his eyebrow. "Really?" he said.  
  
"Did I stutter?" he grumbled.  
  
Mimi walked over to Mark and hugged him. "Thanks, Marky," she said, a smile breaking out over her face. Mark couldn't help but smile back. "You're welcome," he replied. He sighed, and turned to Roger.  
  
"So, what time's the date?"  
  
***  
  
"I know it's a bit messy, but I haven't really been here long enough during one period of time to clean it," Collins apologized, as he led a young woman into his apartment. She wore large hoop earrings, and her short black hair was cut short, so it rested just above her chin. She wore a sleeveless denim dress, her long muscular dark arms visible.  
  
"It's fine, Tom," she laughed.  
  
Collins blushed. "Actually, my friends all call me Collins."  
  
"Well then, we're both on short-name terms," she said, smiling.  
  
"What's Frankie short for?" asked Collins.  
  
"Francessca." She wrinkled her nose. "I hate it."  
  
"I think it's pretty," Collins said, softly.  
  
Frankie rolled her eyes, a smile playing on her lips. "So, when are you going to introduce me to the rest of your friends?" she asked, slipping her arm through his.  
  
The hair on the back of Collins's neck stood up. He hadn't had a girl this close to him since high school. Well, maybe except for Mimi or Maureen. But that was different.  
  
Before Collins could answer her question, he could hear Maureen and Joanne's voices arguing furiously from outside the door.  
  
"I think they're already here," he said, sighing. He unhooked his arm gently from Frankie's and went to answer the door.  
  
"Hey, Collins," Maureen chirped, walking past him briskly as he opened the door. Joanne smiled at him discreetly, and followed Maureen. Collins and Joanne weren't as friendly with each other as they were with the others.  
  
"You must be Frankie," Maureen said, in a syrupy sweet voice. She held out her hand. "I'm Maureen- one of Collins's better acquaintances."  
  
Frankie shook Maureen's hand, and then acknowledged Joanne in the backround. "And are you an acquaintance of Collins's too?"  
  
"She's my girlfriend," Maureen broke in, before Joanne could reply.  
  
"I see," Frankie said, slowly. She forced a smile. "Well, it's nice to have met you."  
  
"Frankie and I were about to go out to lunch," Collins said, quickly. "I'll talk to you two later, okay?"  
  
Maureen raised her eyebrows. "Right," she said. "C'mon, Pookie, let's hit the floor." The two of them left, side by side.  
  
Collins turned to Frankie after they left. "Is everything okay?" he asked her, with a concerned note in his voice.  
  
"Yes," Frankie said, carefully. "I'm just not used to being around . . . well, you know."  
  
"Lesbians?" Collins said, letting the word linger in the air.  
  
Frankie winced. "Well, yeah." When she saw the troubled look on Collins's face, she began to speak quickly; "I mean, there's nothing WRONG with it of course- just in the neighborhood I grew up with, it was a little more sheltered, you know?"  
  
Collins nodded, slowly.  
  
"Maureen and Joanne seem really nice. It's just . . .I don't know, I feel a little uncomfortable."  
  
Collins nodded again. At least she was being honest.  
  
Frankie bit her lip. "Do you still want to go to lunch?"  
  
Collins forced a smile. "Of course. You'll see soon enough that Maureen and Joanne are nice people." By saying this he hoped that he was hinting that he wanted to be with Frankie long enough that'd she get to know the two of them better. He understood why she'd felt a little uncomfortable around Maureen and Joanne. The thing that was troubling him was that he was still trying to figure out how to tell her about Angel. He couldn't just NOT tell her.  
  
"You coming, Collins?"  
  
He looked up. Frankie was already slipping on her coat.  
  
He sighed. He'd have to wait for a better moment to bring it up. "I'm right behind you," he said, smiling, as he pulled on the jacket that he and Angel had bought together. Hand in hand, they left the apartment.  
  
***  
  
"Why don't you wear your contacts, Mark?" Mimi asked him. Mark was standing in front of the mirror in his room, struggling with an old checked oxford shirt. The buttons refused to button. Mimi sat on his bed, censoring how he prepared himself for the evening. Shewinced at his selection in clothing.  
  
"Well," he said, as he struggled with the collar button, "First of all, they hurt like hell. They make my eyes red and itchy. Second of all, I've kind of grown used to the glasses, you know? I feel naked without them."  
  
Mimi sighed, smiling. 'You're a hopeless case, Mark." Mark pitched an old pair of pajama bottoms at her head. Mimi shrieked, ducking her head. The flannel bottoms hit the wall behind her silently, and fell back onto the floor in a heap.  
  
"Nice try," Mimi snickered. She got up from the bed and stood beside Mark, facing the mirror. She was barely up to his shoulders.  
  
"Why don't you wear something a little more, you know, 'hip'" she asked, tugging on the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
Mark, who didn't really care about the clothes he wore, only shrugged.  
  
"Wait one moment," Mimi said, "I'm gonna bring you some stuff from Roger's closet. If anything, he's a size bigger than you, so you'll be able to fit into them."  
  
"Mimi, wait," he began, but she had already left for Roger's room. A moment later she returned with a pair of suede pants, a white T-shirt, and a leather jacket.  
  
"Try 'em on," she demanded, sitting back down on his bed.  
  
He looked at her like she was crazy. "Do I HAVE to?" he complained.  
  
"Would you like some cheese with that whine?" Mimi giggled. "Lighten up, Mark. You can't show up to a date in just ANY ordinary clothes. They've gotta fit your mood."  
  
Mimi would know, Mark thought to himself.  
  
"Fine," he sighed, giving in. "Go out."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You wanna see me naked?" he asked, impatiently.  
  
Mimi wrinkled her nose. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll be outside." She jumped up from the bed and left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Mark slipped into the pants, and pulled on the shirt and jacket. He looked into the mirror, and rose his eyebrows. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.  
  
"You okay in there, Mark?" Mimi's voice called from behind the door. "I'm guessing you know how to dress yourself."  
  
"Yeah, they're on. You can come in." The door opened, and Mimi entered the room again. She looked him up and down slowly. "Well?" Mark said.  
  
"Not bad," Mimi said, looking surprised. She looked at his glasses again. "Mark, are you SURE you need the glasses? It'd look a lot better without them."  
  
"I would, but I'm not putting those contacts in," Mark said, stubbornly.  
  
"Ditch the contacts. It's only for one night."  
  
"Okay," he said, quietly. He didn't mention the fact that he was blind as a bat without his contacts.  
  
Mimi smiled. "Great!" she said, cheerfully. She stuck her head out the bedroom door. "Roger! Come look at Mark!"  
  
Roger appeared in the doorway next to Mimi.  
  
"Those are my clothes" were the first words that came out of his mouth.  
  
"Don't throw a hissy fit, Rodge. It's just for tonight." She punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Besides, look how hot he looks in them! And he's gonna get rid of the glasses for tonight too!"  
  
"I will NOT admit that my best friend is hot, especially in front of my girlfriend," was Roger's reply. "Aw, you don't think I'm sexy, Rodge?" Mark teased.  
  
Mimi wrinkled her nose. "Okay, maybe you two SHOULDN'T talk about it after all," she laughed, leaning towards Roger.  
  
"You know you love it," Roger said, smiling, tickling Mimi in the ribs. She yelped and hopped away from him. He came up behind her, putting his arms under hers and tickling her in the stomach.  
  
"Roger, stop!" she shrieked, struggling to get away. Roger did stop. He lowered his head and kissed her on the neck. Mimi lifted her head and their lips met. Mark rolled his eyes. "Would you guys get a room?" he snapped.  
  
"Oh, come on Mark, you know you're gonna get some tonight," Roger said, laughing.  
  
"Yeah right," Mark said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Don't doubt yourself like that, Marky," exclaimed Mimi, raising her foot and kicked him lightly in the butt with it. He turned to glare at her, but she had already scrambled back to Roger's lap.  
  
"You guys ARE like little kids," Mark said, shaking his head. He couldn't help but smile, though. He paused for a moment. "So you really think I don't look that bad in these clothes?"  
  
"You look great," Mimi insisted.  
  
"Yeah, by the end of the night, you might not even have them on anymore by the end of the night, so what's the big deal?" said Roger, laughing.  
  
Mark threw a balled up pair of socks at Roger. Again, he missed. 


	5. The Cat's Meow

Roger and Mimi walked with Mark down to the Life Café, where Candace would be meeting him.  
  
"You nervous?" asked Roger, punching Mark on the shoulder. Mark rubbed his shoulder silently and nodded, pulling at his collar nervously.  
  
"You'll be fine," Mimi assured him, "It's only for one night. What's the worst that could happen?"  
  
Mark smiled weakly, and shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly, his smile dropped. "Oh my . . ." Roger and Mimi turned to see what he was staring at. It was Candace. Clad in only a tiny jean skirt, and a faux fur halter top, she strutted towards them, her high heel boots clicking loudly on the sidewalk. Her long blonde hair bounced against her shoulders, and she pursed her lips into an amused smile as she reached the three of them.  
  
"Well, well. What have we here?" she looked at Mark, like a predator observing its prey. Mark gulped.  
  
"This is my friend Mark," Roger said, quickly. "You remember, he's been to a couple of our gigs?"  
  
"Right, right," Candace said, slowly. She turned to Mimi. "Who're you?" she asked, rudely.  
  
"I'm Mimi," Mimi replied, frowning.  
  
Candace raised her eyebrows. "YOU'RE going to be doing my song?" she exclaimed, looking down at Mimi with distaste. She stood a good foot taller than her.  
  
"It's not YOUR song, Candace," Roger snapped. "Karmine wrote it. Besides, you agreed that you wouldn't bring up the subject, remember?"  
  
Mark sighed. He didn't know WHAT Roger and Candace had decided.  
  
"So," Candace said, linking her arm through Mark's. "Are we gonna have a good time, or what?"  
  
"Sure," Mark said, shakily, looking back at Roger, who gave him the thumbs up sign.  
  
Candace waited until Roger and Mimi were down the street.  
  
"C'mon," she said, tugging at his arm.  
  
"But aren't we going to the Life?" he protested, holding back.  
  
She smirked. "Forget that dump. I'll take you to someplace MUCH hipper."  
  
"Hipper . . ." Mark's voice trailed off. As Candace dragged him down the street, Mark wondered what he had gotten himself into.  
  
***  
  
"What are you staring at?" Frankie teased, glaring at Collins over her wine glass.  
  
"Me? Um, nothing . . . It's just- you're really beautiful." He blushed.  
  
"Why, thank you. You're not so bad yourself," laughed Frankie, taking a sip from her glass.  
  
"So," Collins said, slowly, "Did you have any other relationships before? I mean, besides us- I mean that is- if you want to consider us a couple now," Collins realized he was babbling, and clamped his mouth shut.  
  
"You mean, are we a thing?" said Frankie, smiling.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Would you like to be?"  
  
"Yes," he admitted. "I like you a lot Frankie. And I haven't had a real relationship in a long time . . ." by that he meant a real BOY/GIRL relationship. But of course, Collins didn't mention this.  
  
"So would I," she said, giggling. "And yes, I was going out with someone before I met you. His name was Todd. He was a bit of an ass. Actually, he was a TOTAL ass. But that's besides the point. We broke up. Well, I broke up with HIM. Well, you know . . ." She stopped, looking to see if Collins was getting bored. When she saw the intrigued look on his face, she laughed. "So what about you?" she asked, placing her chin in her hands. "Did you have a girlfriend before we met?"  
  
"No, I didn't." It wasn't really a lie- Angel didn't really count as girl- or did she? Collins wasn't quite yet to tell Frankie about Angel anyway.  
  
"So I'm your first then?" she teased.  
  
"Yup. You're my first." He smiled. "Frankie, I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"Well, tomorrow night my friend Roger is having a gig with his band, The Well Hungarians at CBGB's. His girlfriend, Mimi, is singing for the band. I was wondering, maybe, if you'd like to come with me?" he looked to her, a hopeful look in his eyes.  
  
"Wow, two dates in a row? I must be the luckiest girl in NYC," Frankie laughed. "I'd love to go. I've never been there, but my friends go there all the time. When are you going to introduce me to YOUR friends, anyway?"  
  
"Tomorrow," Collins promised. "They tend to be at a million different places at once- but I know for a fact they'll all be at the gig tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. I can't wait." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Collins blushed.  
  
***  
  
"So was Candace any trouble?" Chad asked Roger, swinging his bass-strap over his shoulder.  
  
"Nope," replied Roger. "She was unusually tame. I hope Mark's not suffering TOO much."  
  
"Hey, you never know- maybe he's having a good time," Mimi piped up, walking in between the two.  
  
"This is MARK we're talking about, Meems," Roger laughed.  
  
"You know, I don't think he brought his camera with him," Mimi commented.  
  
"Well, that's a first. Maybe he's turning over a new leaf," laughed Roger, pulling Mimi towards him.  
  
"Hopefully. Live life- don't watch it!"  
  
"Some more wise words from Mimi Marquez," he teased, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Chad rolled his eyes. "Well, whenever you two are done assaulting each other, you think you can pull away from each other for five minutes so we can practice the song one last time before tomorrow?"  
  
"Hmm. Do you think we can do it?" Roger asked Mimi.  
  
She frowned. "I'm not sure. You wanna try?"  
  
"C'mon guys, don't be jerks," Chad sighed.  
  
Roger pulled away from Mimi. "Don't worry, Chad. That's YOUR job, Roger teased, picking up his guitar."  
  
Chad ignored him.  
  
"Alright, once more from the top," Chad shouted to the band, but Andy had already started up the drums, and the music became louder and louder.  
  
***  
  
"Favorite movie?"  
  
"Reefer Madness."  
  
"Favorite band?"  
  
"Um . . . The Beatles?"  
  
Candace sighed. "Favorite sex position?"  
  
"Um, I don't really know the names," Mark said, slowly. Candace made an exasperated 'HMMPH!' noises, and continued walking with him.  
  
"So, where exactly are we going?" Mark asked her.  
  
"Just a place I know. Much better than that hippie joint that Roger had planned for us."  
  
"I go there with my friends all the time," Mark argued, "It's not a hippie joint."  
  
"Whatever you say," Candace replied, rolling her eyes. "You know, you may be cute, but you're totally naive." She lit a cigarette, and then motioned the package towards him. "Want one?"  
  
"No thanks, I'm uh . . . trying to quit."  
  
"I see," Candace said flatly. Then suddenly, she perked up. "We're here!" she sang, pulling Mark up to what looked to be an abandoned warehouse, besides the neon sign out front that screamed 'The Cat's Meow.'  
  
"Any relation to The Cat Scratch Club?" Mark asked, quizzically.  
  
"Yes," Candace answered, missing her sarcasm. They entered a dimly lit room, where a stocky looking guy stood planted in front of the main door. "Hey, Candace," he greeted her. He looked at Mark, strangely. "You got a new boyfriend?"  
  
"He's just temporary, Ryan," Candace laughed.  
  
"Well with you, you never know." He moved aside so that they could enter.  
  
"Keep an eye on her," he whispered to Mark, as Candace dragged him inside.  
  
The place was packed, with hundreds of perspiring bodies dancing against each other, bright flashing lights, and dizzying techno music.  
  
"Jesus," Mark muttered, as they squeezed through the crowd.  
  
"Do you dance?" she asked him, throwing her coat aside.  
  
"I tango," he said, trying not to smile.  
  
"Well, it's not all that hard. Just let yourself go." She moved violently to the music, which didn't even have a steady rhythm. Mark gaped at her, and watched. She stopped. "C'mon, don't just stand there-DANCE! You know, not just anyone can get into this club."  
  
"How'd you manage to get in?" he asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
"I've got my connections," she replied, coolly. "Now, quit screwing around. Just try it."  
  
"Alright," Mark sighed. He imitated what everyone else was doing, and bounced, and thrashed wildly to the music. Candace watched him, her mouth open in awe. "Christ, you never have learned to dance, have you?"  
  
"Why, you don't think this is any good?" he asked, as he went into a couple of pelvic thrusts.  
  
"Okay- STOP," she hissed, grabbing his arm. "You win. We won't dance." Mark held in a smile of victory.  
  
"Let's head over to the bar."  
  
Mark's smile dropped.  
  
"What do you drink?" she asked him, as he pulled up a chair for her. It was the least he could do.  
  
"Um, root beer-seltzer?" he guessed, trying to find the right answer.  
  
Candace flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "On the rocks for him, Jai."  
  
The bar tender who looked pretty young and scrawny-looking whipped around, a glass in each hand. "You'll be having the usual, then?"  
  
"Do you have to ask?"  
  
"Right-O. I'll be right back," he said, winking at Mark.  
  
"Damn, does EVERYONE here know you?" Mark exclaimed when he'd left.  
  
"Only the ones who've slept with me."  
  
Mark's mouth dropped open.  
  
"I'm KIDDING, jackass!"  
  
Mark's face turned bright red.  
  
"Here you go, sweetie," said Jai, breaking the uneasy atmosphere. He set plopped to drinks in front of the two of them. "Stirred with love," he declared, and sauntered over to another customer.  
  
"Cheers," said Candace, clinking her glass against his.  
  
Mark took a sip of his drink, and made a face at the bitter taste.  
  
"Aw, don't be afraid of it. Embrace it!"  
  
Mark took another sip, and let it settle down his throat this time. He swallowed. "Not bad," he croaked.  
  
"Great," she smiled, flashing a shockingly white set of teeth, lined by neon pink lipstick. "We'll make a drinker out of you yet!"  
  
"Sounds exciting," he managed. He downed the glass, and gave in to the blast of the music, and the flashing lights. 


	6. The Past Catches Up

"Mark, you in there? You alive?" Roger rapped on Mark's bedroom door, Mimi stood beside him, curiously.  
  
"You think Candace is in there?" she asked him.  
  
"I highly doubt that," he told her. "But if those two ARE in there, I've GOT to see it!"  
  
"Pervert," laughed Mimi.  
  
"But you love me for it, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Roger opened Mark's door quietly, and stepped in, with Mimi trailing behind him. He crept over to the bed, and yanked the blanket from Mark. "Ta-dah!" his face fell with disappointment. Mark was alone.  
  
"Oh, poo," Roger sighed. "Well, we might as well wake him up."  
  
"You're evil," Mimi said, shaking her head.  
  
"But you still love me, right?" he asked, tickling her. She giggled.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Marky," he whispered, nudging Mark's shoulder roughly. Then, "MARK!"  
  
He bent down and pulled at Mark's eyelid. "Ugh," he said, stepping back.  
  
"What is it?" Mimi asked, stepping up behind them.  
  
"He's got alcohol on his breath."  
  
"MARK does?" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"Yup. Smelt it myself."  
  
Mimi's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow," she said, staring at him.  
  
"He's hung over," Roger sighed. "Poor bastard."  
  
"Rodge, he's waking up."  
  
Mark groaned and sat up, rubbing his head.  
  
"Why, good morning, sunshine," Roger greeted him.  
  
If looks could kill, Roger would have been six feet under at that moment.  
  
"So, how was your date?" asked Roger. "Was she here?" he asked, looking around.  
  
Mark shook his head and put the pillow back over his head. Roger snatched it away. "TELL me, Mark," he whined.  
  
"We didn't go to the Life," Mark groaned, "We went to The Cat's Meow."  
  
"What were you doing THERE?" asked Mimi, startled.  
  
"Ask her," he grimaced. "I think I had a bit too much to drink. She brought me back over here and I went to sleep. NOTHING happened," he growled, seeing the look on Roger's face. Roger put his hands up in defeat. "Alright, you win. Go back to sleep. You're gonna feel like shit for the rest of the morning."  
  
"Super," Mark groaned, collapsing back onto the mattress. Mimi and Roger left the room.  
  
"I never thought I'd live to see the day," said Mimi, shaking her head.  
  
"Get used to it," Roger laughed. "Our Marky may be turning over a new leaf."  
  
***  
  
Collins woke up in his bed, and stretched. His right arm bumped up against Frankie's sleeping one. She stirred, and awoke. She smiled when she saw him. "Hi," she whispered. "Hey," he whispered back.  
  
Frankie stretched and moaned. "What time is it?" she asked, pulling an old robe of Collins's on.  
  
Collins glanced at his watch. "Eleven thirty. I told Roger and Mimi to come at twelve. They wanna meet you."  
  
"Okay," she said peacefully, sitting on the end of the bed. Collins sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"C'mon, get up," Frankie urged him. She stood up. "I'll go make some pancakes or something."  
  
Collins raised his eyebrows. "You cook?"  
  
"I cook."  
  
Collins smiled. "I can work with that."  
  
"With what? Me or pancakes?"  
  
"Both." He slid out of bed. "I gotta pee."  
  
"In that case, I'll see you in about half an hour," Frankie joked.  
  
"Yup," he nodded. He disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Frankie went into the kitchen to search for a sack of flour.  
  
***  
  
"You ready to go?" Mimi asked, tugging on Roger's sleeve.  
  
"Yup, I just gave Mark some Tylenol. He should be feeling better by the time the gig starts."  
  
"Shit, I almost forgot," exclaimed Mimi.  
  
"You'll be fine," he assured her. "You saw how you blew away Chad. Just wait until the others hear you sing."  
  
"Yeah," Mimi's voice trailed off, as a small smile lit up her face.  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
"It's gonna be weird seeing Collins without . . . well, you know, without a guy."  
  
"I know. He seems to like Frankie a lot, though."  
  
"I'm happy for him then," she said, smiling. "I hope she's good to him." She paused. "Does she know about Angel?"  
  
"I don't think so," Roger admitted.  
  
"He's going to have to tell her sooner or later."  
  
"Yep. That's going to be quite a shock to her," Roger sighed. "Collins told me when she saw that Maureen and Joanne were a couple, she became a little uncomfortable."  
  
Mimi frowned. "That's gonna be pretty awkward, then."  
  
"Well, you know Collins. He'll figure something out."  
  
***  
  
"That's them," Collins spoke up, as a few sharp knocks on the door were suddenly heard. "Hey, guys," he greeted, letting the two of them in. "Hi, Collins," said Roger, patting him on the back. Frankie stood behind Collins, shyly.  
  
"Oh, hey, guys, this is Frankie." He put his arm around her and gently guided her in front of him.  
  
"Hi," she said, shyly.  
  
"This is Roger, and this is Mimi," Collins pointed.  
  
Mimi smiled. "Nice to meet you, Frankie."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Frankie repeated.  
  
"So, has Collins been treating you good?" Roger joked.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, he has," Frankie turned to Collins, smiling. He smiled back at her. "Anyone want leftover pancakes?"  
  
Frankie saw the confused looks on Mimi and Roger's faces, so she quickly explained. "I had a little trouble making the pancakes," she said, sheepishly. "It's sort of a mess in there now."  
  
"It's the thought that counts," Collins piped up, rubbing her shoulders.  
  
"We can help clean. Can't we, Roger?" Mimi nudged him, walking into the kitchen. Roger, who was not a fan of cleaning, sighed and followed Mimi into the kitchen.  
  
"Wow, are you sure you were only making pancakes?" he exclaimed, looking at the flour-covered floor.  
  
"Just pancakes," Frankie blushed.  
  
Mimi frowned. "Well, we're going to need a broom."  
  
"I'll get one," Frankie offered, before Collins could say anything. "Where are the brooms, Collins?"  
  
"There's probably one in my bedroom closet," he said.  
  
"Alright, I'll be back in one second." She turned and headed for the bedroom.  
  
"She seems nice," Roger said, when she'd left.  
  
"She is," Collins agreed.  
  
"Does it feel weird having a relationship with a girl again?" Roger asked.  
  
"It does," Collins admitted. "But I'm going to work hard to make this work out."  
  
"Whatever makes you happy, Collins,' Mimi spoke up, giving him a tight hug.  
  
Frankie returned shortly.  
  
"Hey, Frankie, could you give me a hand over here? You got a piece of egg shell stuck in the drain," he said, laughing.  
  
Frankie wasn't listening. She was staring at a framed photograph in her hand. The frame was carved from a reddish-wood, and carved into it were the letters, "Dearly Beloved." But Frankie wasn't paying attention to the frame. She was looking at the picture.  
  
"Collins," she said slowly, turning the frame over to look at the inscription on the back, "Who's Angel?" 


	7. The Big Night

Collins gaped at Frankie, his eyes moving to meet hers, and then back at the photograph. The picture had been taken at The Life Café on Angel's birthday.  
  
"Who is Angel?" Frankie repeated.  
  
He racked his brain for an explanation. He looked at Mimi and Roger for help. Roger gave him a 'What do you want ME to do?' look, and Mimi bit her lip, something she often did when she was nervous. Collins sighed and gave in; no longer caring if it meant his and Frankie's relationship would be jeopardized.  
  
"He was my boyfriend," Collins mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He was my boyfriend," Collins repeated, louder this time.  
  
"This is a MAN?" Frankie exclaimed.  
  
He nodded. He was unashamed. Why should he be? He had nothing to be ashamed of. He was simply telling the truth.  
  
"I . . . I didn't know you were like that, Collins."  
  
"Like what?" he said, getting angry.  
  
"Well, you know . . ."  
  
"You mean GAY?" Collins snapped.  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"I prefer not to use that word," Collins said, coldly.  
  
"Why are you getting mad at ME? You were the one who wasn't being honest!" Frankie cried.  
  
"What do you mean, 'wasn't being honest?'" Collins cried, "I didn't lie to you! You asked me if I had had any previous relationships and I said yes!"  
  
"But you didn't tell me you used to be attracted to men," Frankie said, quietly.  
  
"What's there to tell? It doesn't matter if the someone I love is a man or a woman. What matters is that I LOVE them. I was hoping you would understand that." He put his coat back on, and turned towards Roger and Mimi. "I'll see you at the gig," he said curtly, and left.  
  
Frankie stared at the floor, looking like she was trying not to cry.  
  
"It's alright, Frankie," Mimi soothed, walking over to her side.  
  
"How can you say that?" Frankie whispered, "You and Roger are perfect for each other. You NEVER get into arguments."  
  
Mimi heard Roger smirk, and she shot him a glance, rolling her eyes. "Frankie, EVERYONE gets into fights, whether the relationship is a gay one, or a straight one. Including me and Roger."  
  
Frankie still looked unconvinced.  
  
"All relationships have their bumps in the road," said Mimi. "Believe me, I know."  
  
Roger was listening too. He seemed impressed with the way that Mimi was handling the situation.  
  
"If all people never had their occasional arguments, it would be annoying as hell. People who love one another NEED their challenges, because once they overcome them, it makes them stronger."  
  
"Okay," Frankie said quietly, forcing a smile. "Thanks, Mimi." She walked over to the closet and retrieved her coat. "I guess I'll see you around?"  
  
"Of course," Mimi smiled. "See you later."  
  
"See you," Frankie repeated. "Bye, Roger."  
  
Roger waved goodbye. Frankie left. Roger came up behind Mimi and wrapped his arms around your waist. "How do you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" Mimi asked, frowning.  
  
"That thing where you become all therapist-like."  
  
"I dunno," Mimi shrugged. "It sounded to me like I was talking out of my ass."  
  
"Frankie didn't think so," said Roger. "It seemed like she was taking what you said to heart."  
  
Mimi seemed pleased with this. "Oh, well what do I know," she said, shaking it off, "It didn't make a difference."  
  
Roger smiled. "I think it did."  
  
***  
  
"Meems, what are you doing?" Roger exclaimed, stepping into his room. This was difficult because there was an array of clothing spilt onto the floor.  
  
"I'm looking for an outfit for tonight," Mimi replied, fishing through the closet.  
  
"You couldn't find anything to wear in all of this?" he exclaimed, eyeing all the leather skirts, pants, halter tops, tank tops, belts, and high heels scattered around the floor. He picked up a lonesome high-heeled boot and handed it to her.  
  
"Men," Mimi rolled her eyes, taking the boot from him. "What are you wearing?"  
  
"I have no idea. I'll figure something out. And no, you're NOT going to be my dress consultant," he joked.  
  
"Don't fool around, Roger, I'm nervous," Mimi complained.  
  
"What are you nervous about?" he asked, hopping over a pair of fishnet tights to stand beside her. "Everyone's rooting for you. Even if you didn't sound good, which you DO, everyone would still support you."  
  
"I know THAT," said Mimi, "I'm just nervous about performing."  
  
"But don't you do it all the time at the club?"  
  
"That's different," Mimi declared. "I don't know those people."  
  
Roger sighed. "I have faith in you, Mimi. You're going to be great. I can FEEL it."  
  
"Really?" Mimi asked, smiling.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Thanks, Babe," she said, as Roger leaned in forward to kiss her.  
  
"I'm gonna go wake Mark up," Roger said, as they parted. "He should have sobered up by now."  
  
"Hopefully," said Mimi.  
  
Roger went into Mark's room, and found him already awake and dressed, wrestling on an old pair of shoes.  
  
"Well, look who's up," Roger said, surprised.  
  
"Yup, I'm just dandy," Mark grumbled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Roger asked, hearing the annoyed tone in his voice.  
  
"What's WRONG, Roger? What's wrong is you set me up with some crazy Crack Head, who slept with half of the people we saw that," Mark exclaimed, "And then when I told her I wanted something LIGHT to drink, she orders something for me that totally knocks me out!"  
  
Roger started to say something, but Mark interrupted him. "I know it's for the good of the show, Roger, but you knew what she was like, and you didn't warn me."  
  
"Because if I told you, you would have never done it," Roger said, sheepishly.  
  
"Just fucking great," Mark grumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mark. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you."  
  
"I'll say."  
  
"Will you forgive me?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Mark sighed. "Yes, I forgive you. You just wanted to help the band, right? Always about the band."  
  
"Mark, I said I was sorry!" Roger said, annoyed.  
  
"Sorry about leaving with me with a drunken sex-fiend?" Mark yelled.  
  
"You were the one who agreed to it!" Roger shouted.  
  
"Well I wouldn't have if you had fucking told me about this woman!"  
  
"Would you guys SHUT UP?" Mimi cried, racing into the room.  
  
"Christ, Mimi, you're not even dressed," Roger exclaimed. Mark was blushing furiously.  
  
Mimi had put on a black pair of pleather pants. She was barefoot, and she hadn't put on a top yet, and she was only clad in the black strapless lace bra that Roger was fairly familiar with. Her fingers were up against her ear, trying to shove in a silver hoop earring.  
  
"Well, you guys were fighting," she said, stubbornly, ignoring the fact that Mark was gaping at her like a moron.  
  
"It's fine, Meems, I'm taking care of it."  
  
"It doesn't sound like you're taking care of it," she said, huffing. "I'm already nervous about tonight, and you're just stressing me out even more!" She then turned to Mark, annoyed. "They're called breasts, Cohen. I should think that you've seen them before."  
  
"I have," said Mark, blushing furiously. He grabbed his jacket and left the room quickly.  
  
"Way to handle that one, Mimi," Roger laughed.  
  
"Shut up," she snapped, pulling a black halter top over her head.  
  
"Sorry," he said, holding up his hands. "You almost ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, almost," she sighed, putting in her other earring.  
  
"Okay, good. The others are going to be meeting us there."  
  
"Is Frankie still going?" Mimi asked, shoving her small feet into her high- heeled boots.  
  
"I don't know. I hope she is. And as mad as Collins is, I think he hopes so too," said Roger.  
  
"Me too," said Mimi. She turned so her back was facing Roger. "Could you tie this for me?"  
  
Roger stepped forward and tied the thin black string of her halter around her neck.  
  
"Mark's mad because I didn't warn him about Candace," he said, pulling it tight without noticing.  
  
"Ouch! I said tie it, Roger, not choke me!"  
  
"Sorry," he said quickly, loosening it.  
  
"It's alright. He'll forgive you. He's your best friend, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Roger sighed, "But he's still really pissed off."  
  
"It'll all blow over soon," Mimi assured him.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"It will," Mimi insisted.  
  
Roger smiled. "Okay. You ready to go?"  
  
"Yup. I've just gotta grab my coat, and then I'll be all set."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mimi grabbed her coat, and the two of them started to head out the door.  
  
"Mark?" Roger called, "You coming?"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Mark?"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"He must have left without us," Roger sighed.  
  
Mimi chewed on her lower lip, one of her nervous habits.  
  
"Man, I REALLY hope this does blow over."  
  
Mimi didn't answer him this time, because this time she wasn't sure of herself.  
  
"Oh well," he sighed. "You ready?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," she sighed, nervously.  
  
"Okay," he smiled. "Let's go." 


	8. Starting Over

"What took you so long?" Chad demanded, as Roger and Mimi scrambled inside CBGB's.  
  
"Sorry, Chad," Roger said, breathlessly. Mimi panted behind him.  
  
Chad sighed. "Whatever, it's fine. Get on stage, we're gonna do a run- through once more before everyone starts to arrive."  
  
Roger gave Mimi a boost onstage, and climbed up after her, grabbing his guitar. He saw Mark sitting at a table beside the stage, and waved weakly. Mark ignored him. Roger sighed.  
  
Chad turned to the others. "You guys ready?" His reply was a bunch of sullen head-nods."  
  
"Right, then. One, two, three . . ."  
  
They quickly ran through the song, and a few minutes after they'd finished, Maureen and Joanne arrived.  
  
"Aw, did we miss the sneak preview?" Maureen complained, as she draped her coat over a chair.  
  
"Yup. Tough luck, Mo," Roger teased.  
  
Maureen sighed. "Oh well. At least we get front row seats!"  
  
"Don't remind me," Mimi mumbled, as she struggled to pull the microphone level to her height.  
  
"What's wrong, Meems? You still nervous?" asked Maureen, concerned.  
  
Mimi shrugged. "I don't know. I've just got butterflies, you know what I mean?"  
  
"Do I." Maureen smiled. "I remember that one time when I performed for that Animal Rights group in Faux Fur in Times Square . . ."  
  
"Let's NOT remember that," Joanne said quickly, seating herself beside Maureen.  
  
"Alright," Maureen shrugged. "Your loss." While she and Joanne ordered something to drink, Chad pulled Roger aside.  
  
"Listen, you sure she's gonna do this?" Chad whispered, motioning his hand towards Mimi.  
  
"What are you worried about, Chad? She's going to do it!" Roger insisted.  
  
"Yeah, she says that now, but every other minute she's getting stage fright."  
  
"She'll be fine, Chad," Roger said, firmly. "Besides, who else would you get to sing?"  
  
"You could get me."  
  
Roger and Chad turned to find Candace leaning against the stage, dangling a cigarette between her thumb and index finger.  
  
"Candace, what the hell are you doing here? I thought we had a deal," Chad exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, well," she motioned her head towards Mark, "I didn't really like what was on the menu, if you know what I mean."  
  
"But we had a DEAL," Chad said through gritted teeth, his face turning red.  
  
"Is that all I am to you? A deal?" Mark snapped, from behind them.  
  
"Stay out of this, Mark," Chad snapped, "This doesn't concern you."  
  
"Doesn't CONCERN me?!" Mark almost laughed. "You set me up with this goddamn psycho without telling me what to expect- I think that that makes me part of this conversation!" he yelled.  
  
"Who're you calling psycho?" Candace demanded, stamping her cigarette into the floor with the heel of her boot.  
  
"You were the one dancing like a fucking lunatic on the dance floor, and then tried to order SELTZER once we were at the bar," she said, smirking.  
  
"I wasn't fucking prepared to go with you to some strip joint! I thought we were going to the Life Café!"  
  
"Why would I go to that dump?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Would you both just shut up," Chad said, in a tired voice.  
  
"Hush, Chad. This doesn't concern you," Mark said, in a mimicking tone.  
  
"You little . . ." Chad stepped toward Mark angrily.  
  
"Would you BOTH fucking SHUT UP?!" Mimi shouted, once again breaking up the fight. She turned to Roger and Chad. "Let's just admit this- we tried to take advantage of Mark, and we were selfish and cruel for doing that. I'm sorry, Mark," she said, glancing up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry too," Roger admitted.  
  
"I've got nothing to say to him," Chad declared when Mimi glared at him.  
  
"What about ME?" Candace demanded, "I think I deserve an apology. You tricked me out of singing so that I could go out with Mr. Seltzer, here . . ."  
  
"Candace, just be quiet," Roger snapped.  
  
"And now you replace me with this slutty Latina girl . . ." Before another word came out of her mouth, Mimi threw herself onto Candace, clubbing her in the face with her first. Roger, Chad, and Mark stared, mesmerized as the two fought on the floor, an occasional 'You BITCH!' and 'FUCK YOU!' in between fists and kicks.  
  
"Shit! My earring!" Candace screamed, and struck out at Mimi, who had her fingers grasped around her hoop earring. They both grunted and scratched and hissed. Like cats, Mark thought, shaking his head.  
  
Finally, Roger snapped out of his reverie. "Candace, get OFF her!" he shouted at Candace, who was sitting on top of Mimi and screeching like a ten-year-old. He seized Candace by the shoulder and yanked her off Mimi.  
  
"Let go," she snapped, trying to pull away from him.  
  
"Chad, hold her for a sec," he said, shoving her towards him. He reached out a hand to help Mimi to her feet. "You okay?" he asked still shocked by what had just happened.  
  
Mimi's clothes were disheveled, but other than a small scratch by the corner of her eye, she was fine.  
  
"I'm fine," she told him. "I think I got more hits than she did," she said, grinning triumphantly. Roger shook his head in amazement.  
  
"Maybe, but still," Candace snapped from behind Chad's shoulder, "You're gonna need me to sing. She can't do it."  
  
"Candace, shut UP," Chad sighed, and at the same time, Roger and Mark declared; "She CAN do it!"  
  
"What's going on?" Maureen asked, as she and Joanne returned with their drinks. "What'd I miss?"  
  
"Mimi and Candace just had a catfight," Mark told her.  
  
"Oh?" she seemed puzzled. "Who won?"  
  
"She'll sing," Roger said to Candace, ignoring Maureen, "And she'll be a hell of a lot better than you."  
  
"Right," Candace smirked. "I'd need to see it to believe it."  
  
"Does that mean you're staying, then?" Mark groaned.  
  
"I think I'll hang around for a while," she replied, coolly. She hopped offstage and settled at a table in the corner of the room, leaning back in her chair.  
  
At that same moment, Collins arrived, with Benny close behind him.  
  
"Look what I found outside," Collins called. Benny punched him lightly in the arm.  
  
"Oh, GREAT," Mimi groaned. "Now I have another person hoping I'll fail."  
  
"He doesn't think that, Meems. He may be an Asshole at times, but he's good at heart."  
  
Mimi still looked unconvinced.  
  
"Hey, strangers," Benny said, in a mocking tone as he approached him. "You thought you could keep this a secret, huh? Thought you'd keep your lips zipped when I saw you at the Life Café?"  
  
"We only found out that we needed a new singer when we got home," Roger told him.  
  
"Oh," Benny shrugged his shoulders carelessly. He patted Mimi on the shoulder. "Good luck," he said.  
  
Mimi raised her eyebrows. "Thanks," she said, as Benny went to get himself a table.  
  
"So," Collins said, as he walked towards them, "How's it going?"  
  
"Fine. Have you heard from Frankie?" Roger asked him.  
  
A sad look came upon Collins's face, but he shook it off quickly. "I'm fine, I've already gotten over her," he lied. He forced a fake smile. "So, who wants something to drink?"  
  
***  
  
"We're starting in five," Chad whispered to Roger and the others from backstage. Roger squeezed Mimi's hand reassuringly. "You'll be fine," he whispered, nuzzling his nose into her cheek.  
  
"Okay," she giggled, turning her head so her lips met his.  
  
"Besides," he added, as they parted, "If Candace tries to do anything, you'll kick her ass like you did before."  
  
Mimi laughed, as her cheeks turned red. "Sorry you had to see that."  
  
"Nah, that's alright. It was sort of a turn on," he joked.  
  
"Come on, guys!" Chad called, and they all followed him onstage. Quickly, everyone rushed to their positions, and Mimi stood to the side so that Chad could use the microphone.  
  
"How are you all doing out there?" he yelled. He was answered by howls and cheers, the loudest made by Maureen.  
  
"Great, great. The boys and I have been marking off the days on our calendars for this gig, we've been real excited," he grinned. "Oh, and hey, our usual lead singer couldn't make it today, so instead we have for you a newfound talent- Miss Mimi Marquez!"  
  
Maureen, Joanne, Mark and Collins went wild, along with the rest of the crowd.  
  
Mimi beamed, and looked back at Roger, who winked at her.  
  
"Okay, we'll start off with one that I wrote with our guitar player, Roger Davis. I think you've all heard it before. It's called 'Hold Me, I'm Heartsick." He turned his head towards Andy, and pointed with his finger, and the Well Hungarians began to play, with Chad and Roger singing lead vocals. Mimi watched from the side, mesmerized.  
  
The group did about four or five more songs, Mimi had lost count.  
  
"Alright. Now we're going to show you some REAL talent," Chad joked. "This song's a new one. My girlfriend, Karmine wrote it for the band." A couple of 'Awwws' rang out from the audience.  
  
Chad chuckled. "Yeah, she's great. Hey there, Kar!" he waved to her in the audience. "Anyway, we're gonna have Mimi sing the lead on this one. You ready, Meems?"  
  
Mimi blushed, and nodded slowly. Maureen, Collins and Joanne held their breath.  
  
"Whenever you're ready, Andy," Chad declared, and Andy grabbed the drumsticks and hammered away. Stu clammered on the keyboard, and Matt picked away at his guitar, looking like he was concentrating really hard. Chad and Roger watched Mimi as they played, the suspense of what might happen was killing them.  
  
Nervously, Mimi placed a hand on the mike, and opened her mouth to sing the first part of the song. To her surprise, as soon as she began to sing, all of her fear seemed to dissolve inside her. She tried to keep herself from smiling as she sang:  
  
"What's the time? Well, it's gotta be close to midnight! My body's talking to me- It says 'Time for danger.' It says I wanna commit a crime- wanna be the cause of a fight. I wanna put on a tight skirt, and flirt with a stranger."  
  
Mimi pivoted on her heels, and threw her hips to the side, much to the crowd's delight.  
  
"I've had a knack from way back, I'm breaking the rules once I learn the games,"  
  
She made a fist and threw it up into the air.  
  
"So get up, life's to quick, I know someplace SICK, Where this chick'll dance in the flames. We don't need any money- I always get in for free. You can get in too, if you get in with me . . ."  
  
Mimi threw her head back and quickly smiled at Roger, and then threw out her arms in front of her.  
  
"Let's go out tonight I have to go out tonight You wanna play? Let's run away- we won't be back before it's Christmas Day, Take me out tonight."  
  
She held her hand out in front of her and made a claw-like motion. "Meow- HA!"  
  
Roger couldn't keep himself from grinning widely as he played alongside Mimi.  
  
Finally, the song ended, and Mimi triumphantly kicked her high-heeled foot out in front of her, as the audience roared and applauded, loudest of all Maureen and the others. Even Benny was on his feet and cheering.  
  
"That's it for tonight, folks- We'll let you know when the next date is!" Chad shouted over the applause and cheers.  
  
Roger carefully set down his fender guitar, and scooped Mimi into his arms, kissing her face and neck. "You did it," he whispered, burying his face against her cheek.  
  
"I did," she giggled.  
  
"I think they liked it too," he laughed, pointing at the audience.  
  
"I'm just glad I made you proud," she said, smiling.  
  
As everyone began to empty outside, Roger and Mimi hopped offstage, and Maureen rushed up to hug her tightly. "That was GREAT, sweetie!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Not too bad, Marquez," Chad called from up onstage.  
  
Mark watched Candace stalk haughtily out of the building. Serves her right, Mark thought. "Great job, Mimi," he said, patting her on the shoulder, smiling.  
  
"Thanks, Mark," she smiled back at him. She then turned to talk to Maureen, who could hardly contain herself.  
  
"I didn't know she could sing like that," Mark said, as he walked over to Roger.  
  
Roger raised his eyebrows. "I guess this means you're talking to me, then?"  
  
"Yup," Mark smiled sheepishly. "I can't stay mad at you for long, can I? You're my best friend."  
  
Roger nodded, chuckling. "So she really surprised you, huh?"  
  
Mark nodded his head and lifted up his camera for Roger to see. "I got it all on tape."  
  
Roger laughed and punched Mark playfully in the shoulder.  
  
Collins stood to the side, smiling lightly. Suddenly, someone called out his name.  
  
"Collins?"  
  
He turned. It was Frankie.  
  
"Oh, um, hi . . ." he stuttered. "Were you here the whole time?"  
  
"I was in the back," she said, shyly. She nodded her head towards Mimi. "She's really good, isn't she?"  
  
"She is," Collins agreed.  
  
Frankie smiled and shuffled her feet on the floor, nervously. "Listen, I'm sorry about what I said before. Mimi said that all relationships have their bumps in the road. I like you a lot, Collins. I like you and accept you for who you are. And I was wondering, if you'd forgive me . . .and then maybe we could try again?"  
  
"Yes," Collins said, nodding his head. He smiled at Frankie. "I think I'd like that." Their hands met, and clasped through each other, gently.  
  
"So, you guys ready to go home?" Mark asked the others, now that they were the only ones left in the building.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready," Roger said, his arm wrapped around Mimi. "You ready, Babe?"  
  
"Yup." She buried her face against the material of his jacket. "Let's go home."  
  
They all left in pairs. First Roger and Mimi went out, unable to keep their hand off each other, then Maureen and Joanne, then Collins and Frankie. Mark trailed behind them slowly. He let out a content sigh. He switched off his camera and ran up to catch with the others.  
  
The End!  
  
a/n: Em0, this is a wake up call for CATS- you're going DOWN!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
